


Will You Go To Prom With Me?

by WaitingForTheDay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dorks, Drabble, High School, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForTheDay/pseuds/WaitingForTheDay
Summary: "Hiiii, not-drugged me!!! So I have a fic request… can you plsss write me a fic where Luci asks sam to prom in a super cliche way? Preferabably with music, since Luci’s th archangel of music and all that 😊 thxxxx I love you k bye"Lucifer asks Sam to prom.Author: Garter
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Will You Go To Prom With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick, and I took too much meds accidentally, and I sobered up to find that I had left myself a fic request:
> 
> Hiiii, not-drugged me!!! So I have a fic request… can you plsss write me a fic where Luci asks sam to prom in a cliche and unrelistic way? Preferabably with music, since Luci’s th archangel of music and all that 😊 thxxxx I love you k bye
> 
> So... well, here. I wrote a quick thing.

Lucifer fixed his shirt. “How do I look?” he asked for the millionth time.

“Terrible,” Gabriel said for the millionth time. “No, really, you look great. He’ll love it.”

“I hope so,” Lucifer muttered. “But what if he says no?”

“He won’t say no,” Gabriel assured him. “There’s literally no way he’ll say no.”

“I’m doubting myself,” Lucifer warned. “Maybe I shouldn’t do this.”

Samandriel ran around the corner. “Sam’s been spotted entering the school! Everything is a go!” he said.

Lucifer made a dying animal sound in the back of his throat.

“Oh, shut up,” Gabriel said. “You’ve got this!”

“I’d better,” Lucifer said. He took a deep breath. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Outside, Sam was having a shitty morning. He just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. He was frowning when he entered the school, but the waterfall of balloons that rained down on him turned his frustration into confusion. There wasn’t a pep rally today, was there?

Sam grabbed a balloon. It was black and said SORRY FOR YOUR LOSS on them. He raised an eyebrow.

A marching band started playing - _what the fuck_ \- and some students came out, varying in enthusiasm. They were playing Stairway To Heaven.

“Lucifer,” Sam realized, and a slow grin spread across his face as he looked around for the boy.

And he appeared, coming through a small crowd of onlookers that had formed. “Hey, Sam,” he said shyly.

Sam smiled. “Hi.”

“Will you go to prom with me?” Lucifer asked.

Sam grinned wider. “Of course,” he said, hugging Lucifer.

Students cheered, and Lucifer hugged him back. “I was so afraid you’d say no.”

Sam pulled away. “Why would I say no? We’ve been dating for four months.”

“I know,” Lucifer said, “but I wasn’t sure if that meant you liked me.”

Sam rolled his eyes and laughed. “You’re a dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm exhausted.


End file.
